An aeroplane braking system is an important system for guaranteeing the safety of an aeroplane. It is mainly configured to dissipate kinetic energy when the aeroplane skates on the ground, ensuring aeroplane braking stop, shortening the skating distance of the aeroplane and preventing excessive wear of aeroplane wheels, can cooperate with other onboard systems to achieve turning and parking functions of the aeroplane, is an important system for guaranteeing safe take-off and landing of the aeroplane, and is an important constituent part of a modern aeroplane.
Whether the aeroplane braking system is safe and reliable or not is directly related to whether the aeroplane is safe and reliable or not overall, the aeroplane braking system at present mostly adopts a hydraulic braking system, but the hydraulic braking system needs to depend on the energy of the aeroplane engine and has the problems of leakage, pipeline vibration, heavy hydraulic pipelines and the like.